


Memories {A Scarlet Spider Story}

by SilverBeetle



Series: Frosted Scarlet [1]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: AU, Death in general, Flashbacks, Gen, Scarlet was not created by Doc Oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBeetle/pseuds/SilverBeetle
Summary: Scarlet Spider looked around.Pain filled his heart as memories filled his head.He remembered his sister and him dancing around.He remembered the teams he and her trained together.He remembered the good and the bad times.He remembered everything.Scarlet bowed his head in remorse. It had been his idea to track down that villain, it was his idea to not call for back-up until it was too late. It was his fault Frost was gone.He looked over to the new Spider of Manhattan. Silently promising that he would not let any harm come to him or anyone he cared for.
Series: Frosted Scarlet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744375
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Prologue-**

Years ago, before the time of Spiderman, there has been another spider, one of the Original Spiders, alongside with his twin sister. 

He was the protector of New York. SHEILD reached out to him and his sister. She jumped at the  chance; he needed a few days to get back to them.

The two trained together and were an unstoppable team.

She became the Second in  Command; he became the Director.

They trained newer, younger agents and heroes.

They trained Nicholas Fury and Phil Coulson.

They trained Max Fury and Tony Masters.

They were the lead trainers of and on the team with White Tiger, Nova, Deadpool, Iron Fist and Powerman.

One day that all changed.

He and his sister were on patrol when they  received an urgent alert of a villain escape. He went in headfirst, telling his sister that they could take this one on. He was wrong.

His sister and him, they were both captured by the villain and taken to a  madman's lair. Luckily his sister followed her instincts and sent out a distress call before they even saw the villain.

He slipped his restraints days after and fought the  octopus -themed man. The SHEILD agents (Nicholas in the lead) got there in time to see the roof collapse. The SHEILD agents looked for months before giving up.

Their Director was gone and his Second in Command was dead.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet meets Spiderman

**Chapter One-**

Scarlet shivered as he hugged himself and looked around the sewer.

“This is a good place as any”

Blood dripped down his side and face as he limped into the disgusting sewers. He knew that he most likely will get an infection so he was planning on getting enough items to heal the wounds.

He walked until he reached an intersection with the large drop than the large water pool. He climbed the wall to the ceiling and began to assess his injuries.

Broken Leg, lacerations covered his entire front and sides, dislocated wrist, broken ribs and a knife wound starting from the top of his left eye to over the bridge of his nose to under his right eye.

He sighed, he would have to set his leg before it healed and relocate his wrist.

“Great” he hissed as he felt his wrist to see where it popped out of before popping it back into place.

He created a large web to his satisfaction and made sure there was a cocoon in the corner of the room, where he’d be sleeping for now on.

Later, he limped out and headed for the pharmacy. It was midnight so almost everyone was asleep, so it shouldn’t be too hard to sneak in, grab the supplies and sneak out again.

He did not like having to steal but if he  didn’t, he knew he would die. 

Scarlet silently crept into the pharmacy and got the supplies he needed before leaving, promising to pay for them when he could.

…

_-Ten Years Later-_

Scarlet was startled awake when he heard what sounded like a sonic boom. He frowned and crawled from his web and headed outside.

He froze when he saw that there was a battle on the  Tricarrier and a shape falling into the ocean. He quickly leapt in after them, swimming to catch their drowning form. 

They wore a red full-body suite with blue web designs decorating it.

‘Another Spider?’

He grabbed them, pushing away every thought about leaving them he could and dragged them back to the surface. Once above water, the older Spider swam the other to shore and laid him down. He proceeded in moving the mask just above the others nose and the other immediately began coughing up water.

Once the water was expelled, Scarlet put the mask back on fully.

The older only had to wait a few minutes before the other awoke, and when he  awoke, he began to panic.

“No, No! Hydra can’t win!”

‘Hydra, huh? Haven’t heard from them in such a long time’

The other Spider looked down, “it’s gone, my friends, SHEILD, it’s all gone”

He was staring at what was left of the Triskelion.

The blue and red Spiders head lifted, “except me, I can do this”

Scarlet couldn’t stop the scoff, “do what? You couldn’t even save yourself”

“Who are you?!” the younger demanded.

In a deadpanned voice Scarlet replied with, “I’m the guy who pulled you from the bottom of the Bay, you’re welcome”

“Also, I pried this off of you” he used his webs to bring in the way too familiar tentacle that the kid was clinging to.

“Webs?” the young Spider sounded surprised, “you’re a Spider too?”

Scarlet narrowed his eyes, “not just ‘a Spider’, the first Spider”

“The what?!”


End file.
